


i knew she was trouble from the first kiss

by bitchoswald



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Getting Together, not sure what less to tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchoswald/pseuds/bitchoswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and bucky doesn’t what it is --- maybe it's the alcohol he’s consumed, or maybe it’s how ridiculously honest toni’s being with him right now --- but he kinda really wants to kiss toni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew she was trouble from the first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is dedicated to lemon ( wiinterbarnes on tumblr ), who is a good friend of mine and also my only ship partner on toni. i wrote this because i was having some pretty aggressive buckytoni feels and just went "fuck it, i'm gonna write my own version of their first kiss and hope that helps." it kinda did, and even though this is pretty trashy, i decided to post here because why not?
> 
> also, the title is taken from the song trouble by the american authors.

the avengers had decided to throw a fourth of july party. it also counted as cap’s birthday party, but it mostly just to celebrate the anniversary of their country declaring independence and also to blow off steam and get drunk (the exceptions being steve and thor, who would only get tipsy and not have headaches in the morning. _those lucky fuckers_ ).  and so toni had jarvis send out a mass invite to everyone on her contact list, which is nearly four hundred people,  and it was fair to say that the party was a success. nearly three hundred people had shown up and most people were nursing a cup of whatever (probably beer, but other drinks were available).

toni had found her way to the piano an hour or so after the party started, not at all surprised to see bucky there. his drink sat on top of the piano and he was gently pressing the keys, playing a soft melody that was drowned out by the loud music that was being played over the pa system. toni set her drink beside his and dragged a chair over to the piano. she retrieved her drink and just sat there, watching him play.

some of the guests made their way into the piano room, listening to bucky’s playing for a few moments or making brief conversation with toni before leaving again. bucky stopped playing after a while,  and they sat in silence, occasionally sipping their drinks.

“so the party turned out pretty well.” bucky commented.

“yeah, it did. this is one of the best parties i’ve thrown in ages.” toni paused. “well, the avengers _technically_ threw it, seeing as this is avengers tower now. but i paid for everything, so.”

bucky nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. “and you also sent all the invites, didn’t you?”

“jarvis did, actually, but only because i told him to.”

“does he ever do anything without you telling him to?”

“is he capable of independent thought, you mean?”

“yeah.”

“yes. he’s really more of a person than an a.i. at this point. he’s naturally developed a personality over the years and has picked up things like sass and sarcasm. his sass gets irritating sometimes,  but i don’t think i’d ever think of reverting him to the machine he used to be. i’m happy that he’s become more like… family.” toni sounds a bit hesitate when she says family, but he doesn’t get a chance to dwell on that before she continues. “j’s one of my best friends. dunno where i’d be if he weren’t around. probably dead. ”

and bucky doesn’t what it is --- maybe it's the alcohol he’s consumed, or maybe it’s how ridiculously honest toni’s being with him right now --- but he kinda really wants to kiss toni. bucky sets his cup down and leans over, cupping the back of her neck before planting a hard kiss on her mouth. he pulls back after toni makes a noise and turns back to the piano. bucky’s flushed red and a little too wound up. he licks his lips and pretends not to notice the stickiness of lipstick. “--- that didn’t happen.”

“yes, that _did_ happen.” she responds almost immediately. “and that wasn’t a noise of _protest_ , by the way.”

“... seriously?”

“yeah, seriously.”

“would you be opposed to doing it again?” he asks.

 **  
**“definitely not.”


End file.
